


Disfraces

by MasterSolana_RK



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSolana_RK/pseuds/MasterSolana_RK
Summary: Ben Solo cree que no tiene sentido celebrar Halloween, pero luego recuerda que si lo tiene, aun si eso significa hacer el ridículo para ver felices a las dos mujeres que ama, su esposa Rey y hija pequeña Padmé.#reylonochedebrujas
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020





	Disfraces

Oh Halloween, calles abarrotadas de niños disfrazados de criaturas fantásticas con el único fin de obtener dulces por cada puerta que tocaran. Sinceramente, aún no entendía cual era el punto de dicha fecha, caramelos, travesuras y con pobres padres siguiéndoles por detrás para evitar que se perdieran o se metieran en serios problemas. Incluso con el paso de los años, no encontraba una buena razón para celebrarla.

Sonrió de repente, al recordar que ahora sí poseía una razón para hacerlo. Su pequeña y amada familia, las dos mujeres que alegraban su vida, aunque esta se cayera a pedazos.

Así que, tomando un respiro para lo que se venía, Ben entró a su hogar, esperando recibir una cálida bienvenida.

—¡Llegué!

Sin embargo, nadie salió a su encuentro cuando llamó. Se entristeció un poco, pero se dijo que seguramente sus chicas debían estar lo suficientemente ocupadas para no oírlo, era eso o que habían salido sin él. Rezó porque fuera la primera opción.

Buscó en la sala y en el comedor, viéndolos demasiado ordenados. Tal vez ni siquiera se habían asomado a comer algo.

Que descuidadas, pensó enternecido. Pronto se encargaría de deleitarlas con sus mejores recetas culinarias.

Al entrar al pasadizo que llevaba a sus habitaciones, divisó que una de las puertas estaba entreabierta y con la luz encendida en su interior. Bingo.

Se acercó en silencio y movió un poco la puerta, evitando hacerla rechinar.

—¿Qué te parece este?

Dentro de la alcoba de su hija, Rey y la pequeña Padmé decidían que disfraz usar, esta última sostenía una especie de manta blanca y larga.

—No estaría mal, pero úsala fuera, ¿sí? Podrías asustarnos a mi o a tu padre.

—¡Sí!

Ver a su pequeña dar saltitos de alegría, llenó de regocijo su corazón. Lejos de asustar con su inocente disfraz de fantasma, daba mucha ternura.

—¡Pruébalo, mamá! Es muy grande para mí.

—Yo… —intentó detenerla, mas la manta cayó encima suyo al Padmé lanzarla.

La niña rio cuando vio a su madre estar completamente cubierta, con la excepción de los orificios en sus ojos. Rey se le unió, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia ella.

—¡Boo! —fue lo único que dijo para luego perseguirla por toda la habitación, desordenándola un poco.

—¡Atrápame si puedes! —le retó, pero se arrepintió al notar que prácticamente ya la tenía encima —¡No, espera! ¡Ah!

Tras la puerta, el joven padre tuvo que ahogar una carcajada para no revelar se ubicación; ver a su hija ser capturada por su madre en una persecución de los más adorable, fue suficiente para alegrar aún más su día. Se sentía dichoso.

—No es justo —hizo un puchero al saberse derrotada —eres más grande y fuerte.

—Tú fuiste la que huyó en primer lugar —Padmé no estuvo enojada por mucho tiempo, porque la risa de Rey no tardó en contagiarla.

Ambas estaban tan metidas en su burbuja, que les sorprendió ver como “un fantasma” entraba a la alcoba en su dirección. Madre e hija se pusieron en alerta, pero repararon de quien se podría tratar su inesperada visita.

—¡Boo! —exclamó Ben, sintiéndose un poco ridículo por como le quedaba le traje, más arriba de las rodillas.

Las dos chicas se sonrieron entre sí y escaparon del hombre que torpemente trataba atraparlas.

—¡Te tengo! Ahora eres mía, pequeña —forzó su voz para que sonase un tanto aterradora, causando que la niña en sus brazos riera.

—¡Sálvame, mamá! El fantasma feo me tiene.

El aludido se hizo el ofendido, llevando su mano justo hacia el corazón.

—¡Allá voy! —avisó y saltó hacia ellos, cayendo los tres sobre la cama.

Rieron, reflejando auténtica alegría en sus semblantes. Cuando terminaron, solo así Ben se quitó el disfraz para que le vieran sin problemas la cara.

—Te lo dije, Ben, ya estás aprendiendo —se burló Rey al recodar como a él le disgustaba Halloween.

—Bien, quizá no sea tan malo… —admitió avergonzado.

—Sería un buen fantasma, papi —le alagó Padmé, acurrucándose entre sus padres recostados.

—Ustedes tampoco han estado mal. Pero…

—¿Pero? —repitió su esposa, notándolo divertido por lo que respondería.

—No asustan ni a una mosca, son demasiado lindas para dar miedo.

Madre e hija se lanzaron sobre él y lo abrazaron. Ben pensó que no había mejor manera de celebrar una festividad que le fastidiara.


End file.
